Wen Yong Fa
'''Wen Yong Fa '''is a former Shadow Alliance member. His B-daman is Bakuso. Wen Yong Fa He is the older of the Yong Fa brothers. He joined the Shadow Alliance at a young age to become a stronger B-DaPlayer. Wen is often blunt and stubborn but also openhearted and loyal to those he cares about. He uses the B-Daman, Bakuso which was later upgraded to King Bakuso by Bull Borgnine , then to Suiseiryu by Bears and Bull. He changed his ways and left the Shadow Alliance after Yamato Delgado helped him in a battle against Enjyu . After Wen left, he continued to help Yamato and the gang, often under Armada's direction. He sometimes wore a mask and cape. When his younger brother, Li Yong Fa , joined the Neo Shadow Alliance, he traveled with Yamato and his friends in order to help them defeat Marda B. and rescue his brother from Marda B.'s control. He eventually fought Li and brought him back to normal. The brothers have not separated since. It is shown that Wen has a crush on Liena. History Wen is seen on several occasions back in the Shadow Alliance hideout. His real debut is when Wen and Li openly challenge Yamato to a battle. After a long fought B-Da Battle Wen and Li came out on top and revealed Gray's alliance to them. Wen and Li are next scene at the IBA winners tourdament dominating the qualifing rounds. Later in the Tourdament Wen continues past the semi-finals by defeating a qualified B-Da Player named Sae. When steals Wing Ninja while Terry is occupied with the battle between Yamato & Li vs. The Hogs, he gives it to Li who smashes it. Wen is shown to be only disapointed about the fact the Li's loss will make the shadow alliance look bad instead of the fact the Li lost period. It is revealed that Wen will face Zordna in the Elite Eight Semi Finals. Wen turns Zorna's own energy against him to easily defeat him in their match. Wen begins to stray from the shadow alliance much like his brother, this is shown when he shows dislike for Enjyu and refuses to lose to him on pourpuse and telling him that he wants a fair fight and tells him he is no longer going to listen to his orders . During his battle with Enjyu he is faced with a choice weather to cheat and stay with the Shadow Alliance or play fair and leave. Wen chooses to B-Da Battle fair and to never cheat again, Li makes this descision right along with him even though it cost's him the match. Even though the match is lost Wen continues to head to the top of the power alley, refusing to give up and earning Yamato's respect, He and Wen finally make friends with Yamato's group. Wen and Li return to assist Yamato and Gray defeat News and Salz in monster form. Battles Gallery Wen 3.png|Wen with Bakuso Wen.png|Wen Yong Fa WenCostume.jpg|Wen in costume Wen Wins.jpg|Wen grabs Chrome Zephyr Race to get Chrome Zephyr.jpg|Wen and Yamato race for Chrome Zephyr Wen and Bakurekuso.png|Wen and Bakurekuso Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villians